Alipheese Fateburn XVI vs Druella
[http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Alipheese_Fateburn_XVI Alipheese Fateburn XVI]' vs Druella' is a what-if? episode of Death Battle, featuring Alice form Monster Girl Quest and Druella form Monster Girl Encyclopedia. Who do you think should win? Alice Druella Description Monster Girl Quest vs Monster Girl Encyclopedia! The final Monster Girl fight! Whose of the Monster Lord or the Demon Lord is the strongest succubus? Interlude Wiz: Lust is one of man's greatest weaknesses, so of course some fantasy creatures have used it to their advantage. Like these two girls. Boomstick: Holy shit, these two are probably the sexiest fictional characters ever! Wiz: Alipheese Fateburn, the 16th Monster Lord. Boomstick: And Druella... Or Deruella, nobody knows. The Demon Lord's daughter. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our jobs to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Alipheese Fateburn (Cue the Maou fight theme from MGQ) Wiz: Way back then, at the birth of the universe, the two opposite magic types, black and white, formed two ultimate beings: Alipheese Fateburn the First, progenitor of all the world's monster girls and Ilias, the Angel's progenitor and creator of the human race. These two goddess were constantly in war since their creation. Boomstick: Until the battle got out of hand, and the world was about to be destroyed. So, Ilias struck a deal with Alice: she and the six ancestors should seal themselves to stop the conflict. But before that, the Monster Lord had given birth to the second member of the monster lord's lineage, whose 16th member being still alive to this day as Alipheese Fate Burn XVI. Wiz: Alice is the daughter of the XVth Monster Lord, named Alice too for some reason. She was raised both by her mother and Tamamo, one of the sealed Six Ancestor in disguise. But then, something went wrong. A group a heroes led by the descendant of Heinrich, a legendary hero who once brought down the 8th Monster Lord, came to slay her mother. Boomstick: Even though she had more than enough power to obliterate the entire group, for some reason, she let herself die at their hand, in her own words, to bring peace between humans and monsters. Wiz: After her mother failed at her attempt to logic, Alice the 16th found her mother's corpse and the culprit just right next to her. It didn't end well for them, as half of the team was violently killed by the angry lamia and the survivors will go on to become the leaders of an anti-monsters terrorist group. Yeah, not very bright of her. Since that incident, she has shown high hostility toward humans, but deep on the inside, she wanted to redeem herself and complete what her mother started , even to go as far as sacrifice herself to achieve human monster peace. Boomstick: Fortunately, a random hero boy snapped her out of it and she is all fine and kicking today, with her unrealistically huge boobs and somewhat sexy snake tail. (Can't believe I just said that). Wiz: As a Monster Lord, she has immense physical power, magic and endurance. Boomstick: Also she got some really great sexual and seduction skill! As any good monster girl should have. Wiz: These sort of skills may not seem appropriate in a battle, but against men, they are deadly skills, perfect for manipulating and weakening those who are too physically strong to beat by brute force, something she really doesn't lack. Even in her sealed form, she was strong enough to effortlessly destroy metal doors with her bare hands. Boomstick: She is no slouch when it comes to magic either. It look like that, much like Ivy, she store her magical power into her snake breasts, as her sealed form is flat, but her normal form have, well these things. Wiz: She has three powerful magic attack, Omega Blaze, which throw flames of fire hot enough to destroy a cooking pot to mere ashes. Frost Ozma, an attack freezing the very air around her to shatter her enemies. And finally, Monster Lord's Cruelty, darkness so overwhelming they completely erase out of existence the target. However, all of these magical attacks requires magical power for uses, which is charged with each normal attack executed. Boomstick: Most of her physical attacks are sexual in nature, but some of them can do serious damage if she uses them seriously. Like the tail bind, she well, bind her enemy with her tail like a snake and then squash them with her Satanic Pressure. Wiz: As described by Luka, she has a walking altered status machine, as her eyes can give various effect to whose she is looking at: Sleeping, Temptation, Chaos and Healing somehow. Though her negative effects does not seem to work on very powerful opponent like Ilias and need eye contact to work, so simply looking away render them useless. Boomstick: She is quite smart and is very good at using enemies weak spot or weakness. Even if she is a snake, she can somehow fly and teleport. Wiz: Even if she has no real physical weakness, she has a weak spot for food, as it has lead her to fall into traps even if she knew she was in hostile territory. Like Luigi, she is extremely scared of ghosts, to the point of not being able to fight when she is near one. Though she doesn't seem to consider ghost monster girls as real ghosts. Finally, as a monsters, she is extremely lustful, this make her vulnerable to pleasure attack like most human males in Monster Girl Quest. Boomstick: Still, as the light Goddess learned, you don't mess with a snake Monster Lord. Druella (Cue the Hellgondo theme form MGQ) Boomstick: Maaaster Druella! I am your slaave! Wiz: Dammit Boomstick! Snap out of it! Wiz proceeds to slap Boomstick with his mechanical arm. Boomstick: Ow! I was just kidding Wiz! Though becoming her slave isn't something I would be against to be honest. Wiz: Ahem! Druella is a lilim, and the 4th daughter of the Demon Lord, a powerful succubus who managed to best the current God to overthrow a part of her influence on the world. Boomstick: But before that, all monsters weren't cute half monsters, half girls, they were just your usual monster with claws wings and others stuff. Along with their leader, the Demon Lord, they were created by the original Chief God, the one that created the world, to regulate the human population. Too many humans? She gives power to the monsters and orders them to attack villages and cities to lower the population. Too few humans? Gives some humans the power of the gods and send them to slay the Demon Lord, who will be replaced later. Wiz: That cycle was left untouched for hundred of years, until the replacement for the Demon Lord was a succubus, who dreamed of a world of peace between monsters and humans. Many of the heroes send to slay her sympathized with her utopia plans and switched sides. One of them became her husband and started having sex with her to build up her power. Boomstick: So wait, she grows in power when having sex?! I think I found the place I want to live now. Anyways, the new inexperienced Chief God came down to slay the Demon Lord herself, but the latter became so powerful she managed to injure her so badly, she had to retreat to heal her wounds. Even to this day, she cannot go to fight her nemesis herself and have to rely on the heroes she sends to fight for her. Not that they are really successful. Wiz: The Demon Lord had many daughters and the most aggressive and powerful of them is Deruella. Due to being the daughter of the Demon Lord, she has a fraction of her immense power within her, be it fighting strength or sexual and seduction skill. Boomstick: Her body is so appealing, most men cannot even watch her without dropping to their knees and become her slave. Even women have a difficult time resisting her. And she doesn't even have to use passive or active seduction magic, she is just naturally like that. Just imagine if she did use seduction magic. I think my pants would explode. Wiz: As a lilim, she has extremely potent dark magic, capable of sprouting tentacles of concentrated demonic energy. Boomstick: Demonic energy is like what all monster have inside them and what the Demon Realm is filled with. Wiz: Long time exposure to demonic energy will eventually transform a women into a monster or a man into an incubus. But as a lilim, Druella can concentrate this energy to the point of it becoming a semi-solid dark substance. Anyone touched by this substance will transform nearly on the spot. However, demonic energy is made by converting spirit energy, a foil to the demonic energy that is given by men through intercourse. But since Druella is a succubus, she has a ton of it, and is not close to be lacking of it. Boomstick: So sex now gives magical energy?! Why does everything relate to sex there?! Does car uses fucking semen for fuel or what?! Wiz: Well, that's what happens when a succubus take over the world. But Deruella's specialty is corrupting. She takes a vice pleasure in corrupting women or men into becoming her brainwashed and lust-filled slaves. Her minions absolutely adore her and because she infused them with her demonic energy, they are more powerful than your usual monster. Boomstick: But as a Demon Realm princess, she has an entire army at her disposal, and god know she know how to use it well. She has taken over Lescatie, formerly one of the most powerful anti-monster states and the number one producer of human heroes. She has corrupted all the heroes that came to hunt her down. Even the ones who were totally against monster and had great faith in the chief goddess were quickly transformed into monsters themselves. The Lescatie kingdom was just a shell of it's former shell now. Wiz: While not much is know about her fighting power, most monsters have been said to be able to overpower any regular human. She also wear some arm and leg armor and can use her wings for flight. Boomstick: Well considering she can put anyone in submission in seconds, she hardly have to fight at all. Wiz: But that makes up for her greatest weakness, since most monster prefer to corrupt rather than kill, they are not used to fighting for real, and Druella is no exception. She would have a really hard time beating an opponent that resists her charm. Boomstick: But I don't think any straight dude would ever resist her anyways. Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Fight Luka and Alice are walking(?) in a path near a forest. Luka: Hey, there is some strange fruit there. Alice: Mmh, they look delicious, wait there, I think I will pick some. Luka: (I don't think that's a good idea, but whatever, she is the Monster Lord, she really doesn't need help). As he say that, an evil and powerful presence creeps near. ???:Fufufu, look at the cute boy we got there♥. Luka turns around to see an evil-looking succubus slowly walking toward him. Luka takes out his sword and takes a fighting stance, but is visibly shaking. Luka: W-who are you? ???: I am Druella, the 4th Demon Lord's daughter, won't you become my husband? She then slowly touches Luka's face with her hand. Suddenly, she get blown away by an angry Alice. Alice: Luka! Go hide yourself! This one... is different. She's unlike anything we have faced before, seems so evil, she ooze a strange and dark energy. I don't know what it is, but you shouldn't approach her, leave her to me. Luka: O-ok, good luck Alice! As Luka runs away, Alice faces the Lilim standing before her. Druella: Oh? So that little boy there is your husband? Well I guess I'll just have to corrupt both of you. Don't worry, if you don't resist, it will feel really good♥! Alice: Hmph! I don't think a succubus like you will ever have the power to defeat me! (Cue the final boss them form MGQ) (spoiler) FIGHT♥ Alice make the first move and charge at Druella, but the latter pins her down with many tentacles. Deruella: Now, don't move, it will soon feel good. Alice then destroys a few tentacles with her fire magic and takes the air. Alice: Don't think you can defeat me that easily! Alice starts to throw fire bursts at Druella, who dodges them with ease. Druella: My, my, the more you struggle, the more it will hurt in the end, you know that? Druella then proceeds to punch Alice in the stomach with her tentacles, before taking flight as well. Alice stares intensely at Druella's eyes. Suddenly, they quickly flash. But Druella is unfazed! Druella: Do you really think such tricks would work on me? Druella charged at Alice and binds her with her tentacles, as she closes the distance between their two bodies. Druella: Caught you! ♥ Now you're mine. But, Alice's body temperature lowers drastically, which pushes Druella away form her, before binding her with her tail. Alice: No, I '''caught you! ♥ She then tighten her grip, while freezing Druella's body. Suddenly, a shockwave of darkness knocks Alice away from Druella. Druella: You damn lamia! You have sealed you own fate, fool. Grabbing Alice's tail, she then throw her at a tree, snapping it in two. Alice leaps at Druella and starts an airborne fist fight with her. Alice comes out victorious, as Druella is smashed away at the neighboring mountains. As Alice teleports to her, she prepares her final skill with her magic concentration. Druella barely managed to get up from the beating, and Alice then lunges at her with her hand full of darkness. Alice: '''Feel the power of the Monster Lord with your own body! As she come close to punch Druella, her arms are blocked by a thick, black and goo-like substance. (Cue the boss 3 fight theme form MGQ) Alice: What?! Druella: Fufufu. you maybe strong, but even you are weak to your own lust aren't you? She then knocks Alice away form her, and charges up a lustful attack. Druella: Give your body, mind and soul to your inner lust! A pink beam of heart is fired from one of Druella's armor eyes and strikes the Monster Lord's belly. But strangely, the Monster Lord's wasn't injured, instead, she came close to Druella's body and started begging, Alice: Oh, please master Druella, transform me into one of your slaves! I want to feel the ultimate pleasure! Druella: Fufufu♥ Oh of course I will. Druella then lowered her face down to Alice's, then kissed her while holding her head. As Alice is fazed out by the Demonic Energy entering her... Druella decapitates her with her bare hands, and let the body of the snake fall to the ground. Druella: You dared to attack the 4th princess of the Demon Realm like that? You don't even deserve to be my slave. KO Druella: Now I think I will go after that little Luka boy. Heeey, Luka-chan? Post-Fight Analysis Boomstick: Well, that last attack killed my boner... and Alice. Wiz: Surprisingly too, since Alice trumped Druella in magic, physical power, combat experience, combat skill and speed with her teleportation. Boomstick: The only thing Druella had the edge in was armor and seduction skill, but only the latter helped to turn the tides of the battle. Wiz: Indeed, with only her un-changed, body, most men who see her surrender on the spot. And while it's true that Alice is a women, thus is more resistant to charm spells, her monster nature countered this fact. Also, Alice has fallen into traps because of her desire before, though this time it wasn't food. Boomstick: And when Alice got caught by a charm spell, she was completely at Druella's mercy. Wiz: It's also important to note that the effect of Alice's eyes doesn't work on more powerful opponents, like when she didn't use it against Ilias who was about to destroy the world. And it's clear that the daughter of the Demon Lord was strong enough to resist such effect. Boomstick: Well, Alice shouldn't have hissed off Druella. Wiz: The winner is Druella. Advantage & Disadvantage Alipheese Fateburn XVI + More fighting experience + More magic + Higher Destructive power + More level-headed + Stronger physically + More status effect - Susceptible to charm spells - Tricked easily - No armor Druella + More aggressive + Armor + MUCH more powerful spell char, + Resistant to her statuts effect - Less fighting skills - Too much obsess with her goal - Less powerful overall Do you agree with the outcome? Yes No Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Books vs. Video Game Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:SaikouTouhou Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015